


Flexible

by ThatWritingHo



Series: Metal Porn Stash [6]
Category: Metalocalypse (Cartoon)
Genre: Autocunnilingus, Drunk Sex, F/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 08:05:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18426450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWritingHo/pseuds/ThatWritingHo
Summary: Pickles receives a demonstration of flexibilty in the best way.





	Flexible

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr request for Pickles with a very flexible reader.
> 
> Set during the beginning of Black Fire Upon Us.

You shouldn’t have said anything. You should’ve just kept your mouth shut, laughing along with the ridiculous conversation. You knew what would happen if you told them. People always wanted to see, for you to prove that you were, in fact, flexible enough to lick your own pussy.

But Toki had convinced you to have a drink with him, so you were feeling a bit more loose lipped than normal, and it had just slipped out.

“Dude, cahmahn, yeh can’t just say somthin like dat and den  _not_  show us!” Pickles seemed especially interested in your admission, probably since he had just tried and failed to perform oral on himself.

“Ya, Pickle is right, yous gosta shows us now!” Toki barely managed to slur out his agreement, slouching heavily in his chair and waving his cup of vodka around to gesticulate.

You felt your face heating up, avoiding eye contact with everyone in the room. There was no way in hell you were doing that in front of all of them.

“Look, guys, I’m not gonna do it. Just forget about it, forget I said anything, ok?”

As much as you wished they would just dropped the subject and move on, you knew it wasn’t going to happen. Luckily, Murderface came to the rescue with his fire drill, and everyone thankfully forgot all about you’re admission, too caught up with figuring out how to do it themselves.

Or so you thought.

.

The knock on your door later that night hadn’t been entirely unexpected, as you and Pickles had fallen into a bit of a habit of sharing a joint and a few drinks together a few times a week, just hanging out and bullshitting. It was nice, getting to spend time with  _just_ him, without all the bullshit the other guys brought with them. He was by far the easiest member of the band to just be yourself around, always chill and judgement free, and the two of you tended to stay up for hours just talking.

You couldn’t deny your rapidly growing romantic feelings for him, but you being as scared of rejection as you were, you hadn’t made a move, not wanting to fuck up your friendship and make things weird between you.

And so you let him in with your usual big smile, shutting the door behind him and plopping down next to the red head on your bed as he handed you the bottle of whiskey and lit up a joint.

.

An hour later found you high as a kite, giggly from both the joint and liquor running through your veins as you rapidly punched the buttons of the Playstation controller in your hands, cursing with a laugh and tossing it to the side as you died yet again.

A rare, awkward silence enveloped the two of you as music from the games menu screen played. Pickles glanced at you from the corner of his eyes, face illuminated only by the glow of the tv screen, eyebrow rings glinting in the blue light.

“So, uh… Can yeh really doo it?”

You blinked at him, not following this sudden change of topic.

“Huh?”

He grinned and turned to face you fully.

“Y’know, what yeh were saying earlier. Aboot lickin yerself.”

A hot blush settled on your cheeks, and you looked away in embarrassment.

Oh, fuck it, it was just Pickles. You could tell him, he wouldn’t be weird about it.

You turned your face back to him, his green eyes lit up in genuine curiosity, and grabbed the bottle from him, taking a swig to calm your nerves.

“Yeah. Yeah, I can.”

His eyes roamed your face for any sign of deceit, and finding none, he grinned wider.

“Would yeh show me? I won’t tell anyone else if yeh don’t wahnt me to.”

Now you were really blushing, eyes wide and lips slightly parted in disbelief. Was he really asking this again?

By the looks of his crooked grin, sparkling eyes, and the way he leaned in closer to you, you knew he was serious.

“Its ohkay, if yeh, y'know, don’t wahnna. I just can’t stahp thinkin aboot it. I mean, its da hottest thing I’ve ever herd.”

You opened your mouth to say no, to tell him to stop being such a perv, but all that came out was a quiet, “ok.”

He yanked the bottle from your hand, taking a big gulp and leveling you with an excited stare.

“Atta girl.”

He shuffled to the end of the bed, giving you plenty of space to work with, and waited while you stood and removed your clothes, feeling his eyes roam over every inch of skin you revealed, and climbed back to the top of the bed.

You lay flat before him with spread legs and snaked your arms behind your knees, leaning forward while pulling back on your legs, knees going behind you shoulders as you angled your hips toward your face, becoming eye level with your pussy, mouth now within tongue’s reach of your clit.

You chanced a glance up at him to gauge his reaction, and both felt and watched yourself become noticeably wet at his lustful gaze, eyes hooded and dark as he palmed his growing erection through his pants.

Well, may as well give him a show.

Eyes locked onto his, you stuck your tongue out, breaking his gaze only to glance at yourself then back to him as you let the tip graze lazily against your waiting clit, jolting a bit at and gasping the sensation, the bundle of nerves extra sensitive in arousal from the erotic situation.

You continued to stare at him, tongue beginning to circle your clit and lap at your labia as you let out small whimpers of pleasure, running the muscle over every sensitive area as you ran a hand over your ass cheek, fingers coming up to rub the moisture gathering at your entrance, spreading it along your folds and making your pussy glisten.

Pickles groaned, licking his lips before biting his lower one, and undid his pants, panting slightly as he removed his aching cock and began to stroke in earnest, precum quickly collecting at the tip.

 _You needed him closer_.

“Pickles”

“Hmm?”

“Will you touch me?”

You didn’t have to ask him twice, he was kneeling before you in an instant, hands coming up to grope your ass, running his fingertips over your asshole on his way to your slit, where he easily plunged a single digit inside you with no resistance, other hand still occupied stroking his cock.

“Fahck me yer _so wet_.”

You could only whine in response as he rotated his finger while withdrawing it from you, slipping a second in upon the firsts return and curling them to massage your inner walls, making your legs quiver in pleasure as you continued to lick at yourself.

It didn’t take long for his skilled fingers to send you into a blinding orgasm, body quaking from both pleasure and from the strain of this position, and he pressed up into your gspot as your muscles contracted around his digits, toes curling and waves of pleasure tearing through your body as you cried out his name.

You breathed heavily as the overwhelming sensation seeped into every inch of your body, dulling down to a warm tingle as you basked in the feeling of your muscles relaxing.

Pickles removed his fingers, leaving you feeling sadly empty, and turned his attention fully to his own release, pumping his cock rapidly as he took in the sight of you post orgasm, your own gaze fixed on his movements.

“Shit… gahd, babe… can I cum on yah?”

He groaned as you nodded and scooted up closer to you, leveling his cock with your pussy as hot, thick ropes of cum spurted from the tip, and you quickly opened your mouth to catch what you could on your tongue, the rest coating your still slick folds.

Pickles relaxed back on his heels, panting heavily as he watched you unfurl you body, sitting up and stretching your arms above your head as you arched your back, cracking your spine and then reaching up to pop your neck, meeting his gaze with a grin after your set your joints back in place.

“Dood… dat was the best thing I ever seen! Will yeh teach me how to doo dat?”

You laughed at his enthusiasm, still feeling giggly from the weed, and began to explain different stretches to help with his flexibility as he listed with rapt attention, the two of you settling back into your usual comfortable atmosphere.

You were right. He didn’t make it weird.

**Author's Note:**

> I know it’s like totally physically impossible to do this, but whatever, more impossible things have happened in this show.


End file.
